A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In particular, FLASH memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and that can retain content without consumption of power. Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random memory (SRAM) devices in which a single byte can be erased, FLASH memory devices are typically erased in fixed multi-bit blocks or sectors. FLASH memory technology can include NOR FLASH memory and/or NAND FLASH memory, for example. FLASH memory devices typically are less expensive and denser as compared to many other memory devices, meaning that FLASH memory devices can store more data per unit area.
FLASH memory has become popular, at least in part, because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. FLASH memory is nonvolatile; it can be rewritten and can hold its content without power. It can be used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, thumbnail drives and the like, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc. The fact that FLASH memory can be rewritten, as well as its retention of data without a power source, small size, and light weight, have all combined to make FLASH memory devices useful and popular means for transporting and maintaining data.
DRAM utilizes separate capacitor within an integrated circuit in order to store each bit of data. Without a periodic capacitor charge, the information stored within DRAM can eventually fade based upon capacitors leaking charge. In other words, DRAM is a type of dynamic memory as opposed to FLASH memory that is static type of memory. Generally, DRAM provides structural simplicity since a single transistor and capacitor are implemented for each bit stored. This also enables a very high density to be stored with DRAM memory.
In conventional computing systems, DRAM technology has typically been employed to operate the dynamic memory of the computer in order for an application to operate at high speeds. Slower speed memories such as hard drives and FLASH technology have been utilized for non-volatile long term storage requirements. As previously noted, FLASH can provide lower power consumption with higher density capability per package size as DRAM. It would be desirable if some of the advantages of FLASH technology could be exploited to support many of the applications that are currently running with DRAM technology. Unfortunately, there currently are bandwidth issues with FLASH that would not allow for a direct substitution with existing DRAM applications.